


What’s Done in the Dark

by italianice15



Series: Dom!Bucky x Sub!Tony [2]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Language, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Sex, Spanking, Sub Tony, dom bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Tony looks so pretty with handprints and bruises all over his skin





	1. Chapter 1

Tony knows Bucky’s been stressed out lately. Picking up a double shift at work to pay for heightened rent has been wearing him out. Not to mention that his boss is a jackass, their landlord isn’t any nicer, he’s trying to make time to go back to school, and his friends bitch at him to hang out on weekends as usual, like his schedule isn’t packed enough. Bucky’s stretched far too thin and Tony decides the man needs a release.

Despite Tony being a real life billionaire’s son, Bucky refuses any money Tony offers to help out. Tony’s tried to pay the rent in full, tried to pay for Bucky’s tuition, but he refuses each and every attempt. Such conversation - which often turned to arguments - end in Tony feeling like he’s insulted Bucky’s capability to take care of himself.

So, with five minutes until Bucky gets home, Tony makes sure his dark red liquid lipstick is perfect, he applies long, dramatic lashes to his already full, thick lash line, and dusts some highlighter on his cheeks above his contour and blush.

“Tony.”, he hears Bucky call.

He rises from the bed, putting away his makeup and runs to his mirror to fix his sheer white nightie so it lays just right.

“In the bedroom.”, he answers.

It’s just sex - is what Tony tells himself. He’s just helping out a friend. This is just to de-stress. Tony doesn’t get anything other than physical pleasure out of this. So, adjusting the plug buried in his ass, Tony pads to the door and down the hall to the living room of their apartment. He sees Bucky sitting on the couch with a beer. He looks exhausted, covered in oil and grease from the car repair shop that he works at.

“Hey.”, Tony plops down on his lap. Bucky’s surprised for a second, jolted back to life and out of his almost-nap daze.

“What’s this?”, Bucky’s right hand lands on Tony’s thigh, running up to his ass. 

“You looked stressed. I thought I could make you feel better.”, Tony explains, playing with the buttons on Bucky’s stained work shirt.

“Tony, I told you, I’m fine-“

“C’mon, Daddy. Don’t you wanna feel good?”, Tony cuts him off. He’s added the whiny, slightly slurred edge to his voice that Bucky couldn’t resist. Bucky rolls his eyes and sighs, but leans forward to kiss Tony.

“Yeah, kitten. Make Daddy feel good.”, Bucky relents.

Tony gets to work, crawling down to his knees and unbuckling Bucky’s belt, button, and zipper. Bucky casually flips through tv channels and sips from his beer bottle when he feels Tony stroke his cock. He moans lowly, something like a growl, but doesn’t look down to watch Tony work.

It’s been weeks since Tony and Bucky have been intimate in any sort of way other than lazy kisses before Bucky falls asleep. Tony can see how quickly Bucky’s being affected by his hand and mouth on him. Tony kisses his way up Bucky’s length and starts to suck lightly at the tip. He likes to tease Bucky, so he doesn’t shove his dick down his throat right away, much to Bucky’s impatient annoyance.

Bucky reaches down and runs his hand through Tony’s perfectly messy hair. 

“Don’t make me wait, princess.”

Tony feels his hand clench into a fist, grabbing and pulling his hair painfully. Tony’s own dick, though already hard, responds to the show of dominance. Obediently, Tony relaxes his throat and takes Bucky all the way. He bobs his head, sloppy, wet noises - the ones that drive Bucky wild - fill the living room.

Bucky’s hips lift sharply a few times. Tony swallows around him to elicit such reactions. One of Tony’s hands, which had been resting on Bucky’s thigh, went down to run over his own hard dick. When he felt the hard bottom of Bucky’s beer bottle not-so-lightly tapping against his jaw, he knew he had to correct himself.

“Don’t be greedy.”

Tony can tell that Bucky’s close. With the moans and grunts and sighs Tony hears above him, along with the tightening of Bucky’s fist in his hair, Tony knows he’s got to wait for Bucky to cum. As much as Tony liked cum on his face, Bucky liked to make sure Tony swallowed every last drop. Something about hungry cocksluts, Tony wasn’t paying attention.

Running his tongue one last time over the vein on the underside of Bucky’s cock, Tony feels Bucky’s quads tighten, seconds later, his mouth is full of cum and he’s trying to swallow all of it. After three weeks, Bucky has a lot to spill.

Bucky’s fist disappears and he’s running his fingers on big, slow circles in Tony’s hair. Bucky’s already so much more relaxed then he had been lately.

“Thanks, kitten.”, Bucky watches Tony draw his mouth off Bucky’s dick, licking it clean and kissing the tip one last time.

“You’re welcome, Daddy.”, Tony resumes his place in Bucky’s lap. Bucky sees Tony’s erection and how there’s precum wetting the sheer white fabric of his panties. 

“You’re such a good boy for me, baby.”, Bucky places open mouthed kisses up and down Tony’s neck and jaw. Tony leans his head back to give him better access.

“‘I wanna be good for you, Daddy.”

Tony - knowing damn good and well that it was against the rules - barely runs his fingers over the head of his dick, a sharp gasp escaping him. Bucky arches a brow at him.

“What have I told you about touching yourself without permission?”, Bucky asks lowly, a hand taking Tony’s arm and squeezing it to make Tony stop and to show his disapproval.

“That it’s yours and I can’t touch it.”, Tony answers, a sly smile spreading over his face.

“Are you trying to be a brat on purpose?”

“No, Daddy. It’s been so long. I wanted you to feel better, but I miss you. Please, Daddy, it feels so good when I-“

Tony doesn’t even get to lift his other hand off Bucky’s chest before Bucky has his wrist in his tight grip.

“Tony, you were doing so well. For once, you followed your rules and tried to do something for Daddy, but you had to go and fuck it up, huh?”

Tony sees the wild spark reignite in Bucky’s eyes and he bites his lower lip in anticipation for whatever Bucky has to dish out. 

“But, Daddy, I need to-“

“Are you talking back?”

“No, Daddy, I-“

“Do you need a spanking?”

Tony could have cum in his panties by how sharp and loud Bucky’s voice was in his ears, how his words echoed in his chest. Tony tries not to moan as Bucky moves his leg in such a way that it pressed his butt plug against his prostate. He yelps then covers his mouth, his eyes threatening to roll all the way back in his head.

“What’s that?”, Bucky smirks.

Tony’s not allowed to play with his toys without Bucky’s say-so. He doesn’t have permission to use the plug. Bucky’s finger taps against the heart-shaped, pink, crystal end of the plug. With every tap, the pointed end of the plug hits his sweet spot and Tony whimpers blissfully, balling his hands into Bucky’s shirt.

“That feel good, pretty?”

Tony nods enthusiastically, biting his lip hard enough that a small part of Bucky’s brain is worried he’ll draw blood.

“Too bad you disobeyed.”, Bucky takes hold of the end of the plug and starts to pull it out.

“No! No, Daddy, I don’t wanna be empty. Please, Daddy, don’t take it out.”, Tony nearly sobs. Bucky loves when Tony gets all worked up.

“You were bad, baby.”

“Daddy, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you.”

Bucky pushes Tony off his lap and bends him over his knee. Palming his hand over one of Tony’s round, full, perfect ass cheeks, Bucky lifts the thin fabric so they were both bare. He raises his hand and brings it down hard on Tony’s ass. His handprint, bright red and blotchy, stands out against the olive skin. The smack is loud and Tony’s praise is louder.

“I’ve heard enough outta you. You better not make another fucking sound.”, Bucky brings his hand down again, harder this time and in the exact same spot. Tony flinched from the pain and tries to keep his long moans at bay. He shuts his mouth, but the noises don’t stop.

Bucky can feel Tony’s erection against his thigh. He purposefully shifts Tony around so that there’s always friction there. He watches as his handprints swell slightly and begin to run together. The blotchy, red marks are beautiful, the way Tony’s ass bounces with every slap was hypnotizing. He also likes the fact that, since he hadn’t taken the plug out, he’s sure with every spanking, the plug is bringing even more pleasure to Tony.

Eventually, tears breech through Tony’s screwed shut eyes and small hisses escape him. His entire ass is raw and sensitive, but Bucky still doesn’t stop. It’s getting harder for Tony to keep quiet and Bucky knows it. Tony braces for another spanking, but Bucky only runs his hand softly over the marks he’s made. 

“See, I knew you could behave.”, he says before spanning his hand entirely over one cheek and squeezing, a sharp, stinging pain causing Tony to whine.

Bucky’s so relaxed now. He’s comfortable and in charge, just the way he likes it. He’s not rigid or tired anymore and Tony knows it’s all because of him. He’d take pride in that, but he’s preoccupied at the moment. 

Bucky moves Tony again so that he’s back in Bucky’s lap. Tony’s red, raw, sensitive ass is sitting on Bucky’s rough jeans. He’s uncomfortable, but he knows he’s not allowed to move.

“I think I’ll be nice, princess. I’m gonna give you a reward. How’s that sound?”, Bucky kisses Tony’s shoulder.

He doesn’t give Tony a chance to answer - he doesn’t need to. He rips Tony’s panties clean off and wraps his hand around Tony’s erection. With three pumps of his fist, Tony’s shaking and crying out loudly, cum spilling over Bucky’s hand and his own stomach. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”, Tony gasps. 

“You know I’m not done, kitten.”

“I know, Daddy.”

“Get to work, baby. You know I don’t like to wait.”

Tony lifts his sore ass and goes to take the plug out. It’s not a particularly big plug, but it provides the perfect tug to have Tony weak in the knees. Bucky strokes his own cock to the scene before him. Not only had Tony plugged himself up, but it seemed he’s been using it to keep lube from spilling out. It’s the glittery, strawberry flavored kind that Tony likes so much.

“You got yourself all ready for me, pretty?”

“Yes, Daddy.”, Tony answers.

Bucky doesn’t waste any time entering Tony. Tony’s whining and gasping and whimpering in no time. The wet, sloppy sounds accompany his noises and it’s all music to Bucky’s ears. Tony braces himself, holding onto Bucky as he rides along with his thrusts.

“Fuck! Oh, yeah, yeah, just like that! Don’t stop, Daddy!”

“What have you been told about watching your mouth?”, Bucky stills Tony’s movements with two hands holding him down. Bucky’s strong, but Tony still tries to move, though to no avail.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Bucky lets go and Tony rides him harder, as if to reinforce his apology. One of Bucky’s hands snakes up to Tony’s neck and tightens. 

“You’re so pretty like this, princess. So damn pretty.”

Tony preens in the praise. He sticks his ass out a little more and makes his movements more dramatic to show off.

“All spread apart on my dick like it’s your job, baby. It is your job, isn’t it? That’s where you belong, huh?”, Bucky teases, listening to Tony’s labored breathing as his grip still tightens around his throat. Tony’s mouth hangs open and his eyes droop, his vision blurs at the edges and his heart pounds, and he loves it.

“Shit, ah fuck. Yeah, gorgeous, keep fucking yourself on my cock. Just like that, baby boy.”, Bucky’s close again. Tony put in everything he has left, despite not being able to breathe properly.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Tony. God, yeah, keep going, baby.”

Not long after that, Bucky hood Tony down again as he cums deep in Tony’s ass. Both are breathless and shaking, Tony more so. Bucky finally let go of his neck, but there are sure to be bruises left behind. Bucky goes to move Tony off his dick, but Tony lets out a heart-clenching sob.

“Don’t let it fall out, Daddy. I wanna keep it in.”

Bucky leans forward to place a kiss on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Sure, princess.”

Once he pulls out, he replaces the plug and Tony’s content with the fullness he feels. He pliantly turns and lays on his stomach on the rest of the couch, facing away from Bucky and burying his face in the couch pillow. Bucky gets a good look at Tony’s bruised ass and a possessive smirk claims his features.

“You wanna go to bed, kitten?”

“Yeah, Daddy. I’m sleepy.”, Tony answers slowly.

Bucky picks him up, as Tony’s legs seem to have turned to jello. Once they’re in bed, Tony tucked against Bucky’s side, Bucky kisses Tony’s hair. Tony smiles because he knows it’s for a job well done.

“Thank you, baby.”

“You’re welcome, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a sub drop in here bois so beware if you’re affected by that in any way

Bucky’s trying to go back to school, majoring in mechanical engineering and business. He’d dropped out after his first semester when his mother got sick and he’s been meaning to go back ever since. Tony’s proud of him - he really is. Tony sees how much work Bucky’s trying to put into his future and he wants to do everything he can to support is...friend, or whatever the hell they are.

“Daddy.”

But sometimes Tony gets impatient and needy. He draped himself over Bucky’s shoulders and wraps his arms around his neck. He kisses up the back of Bucky’s neck and up into his long hair currently tied back in a bun.

“Not now.”

“Daddy, I’m bored.”, Tony complains. He huffs dramatically right next to Bucky’s ear.

“Don’t you have work to do? You were talking about blueprints and designs earlier.”, Bucky nudges Tony away and tries to focus on his own work again. 

“That’s why I’m bored. I ran out of ideas.”

Tony runs his hands down Bucky’s front - feeling the hard-earned abs beneath the thin shirt - all the way down until he reached between Bucky’s legs. 

“Tony.”, Bucky bites out as a warning. Tony knows he’s on thin ice, genuinely annoying the blue-eyed man, so he backs off. For a little while, at least.

“Fine, I’ll go entertain myself.”, Tony teases. He sways over the the other side of their small kitchen table.

“Have fun.”, Bucky dismisses him.

“I’m gonna break the rules.”, Tony taunts, leaning over the table and slightly pushing Bucky’s laptop screen down with a manicured finger. Bucky takes a deep breath, finally relents, and looks up at Tony.

“You always break the rules. I don’t know why I fucking bother with you anymore.”, he snaps, slaps Tony’s hand away, rights his computer screen, and continues working.

Tony shrugs and saunters away, down the hall toward his bedroom. 

—

Bucky’s almost done with his engineering assignment when his phone vibrates shortly on the table beside his laptop. He glances at it briefly, thinking it was Steve or Sam. It turns out to be Tony, so he ignores it and pushes the phone away. Within two minutes, the phone vibrates six more times. Once he’s done with his work, he looks at his phone to see several images have been sent to him.

The first one shows Tony on his bed, dressed in his favorite gray, oversized sweater and baby pink skirt. The next few are of Tony lifting the back of his skirt to show off his new glass dildo. Bucky lingers on those pictures for a little while before continuing. The last picture is of his cum staining his starry sky patterned comforter.

Bucky decides to wait it out. He knows what Tony wants, but he’s not going to get it so easily. He’s determined to teach the spoiled brat some discipline somehow.

Again, his phone vibrates. It’s a text this time, saying that he’s gotten the toy box out of the closet. The text is confirmed as Bucky hears shuffling from the bedroom. Bucky doesn’t reply, instead he goes to the living room and sits on the couch. There was a game on tonight he’d been wanting to watch, even further motivation to ignore Tony.

Bucky hears Tony’s frustrated bickering from his room and smirks.

“Daddy, c’mon! Don’t you want to play with me?”

Bucky leaves him. Tony knows he’s not supposed to be greedy, he’s not supposed to interrupt Bucky while he’s working, and he’s not supposed to use his toys without permission. The punishment he’s getting is well-deserved.

—

Tony lays on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He’s exhausted all his resources and he’s almost given up on trying to get Bucky’s attention. He wants Bucky, not even necessarily for sex, just to be close, but Bucky doesn’t seem to want Tony around. He’s never ignored Tony this long before - it’s been hours since Bucky snapped at him earlier while he was trying to get his work done. 

Still, even though Tony is at his wit’s end, he refuses to be the one to go out and apologize for wanting attention. He has one last idea - an idea he knows will get him in serious trouble, but at least he’ll have Bucky’s hands on him.

Lifting the front of his skirt, Tony plays with his half hard erection. He thinks of Bucky and trouble he’ll be in and he’s whining and squirming and panting in no time. He takes another picture and sends it to Bucky. Tony’s never heard the couch scrape against the floor from just from Bucky starting a mad dash to Tony’s room.

Bucky’s got a possessive streak a mile wide. The other rules he has in place for Tony are borderline optional at this point, but the only one that is regularly enforced is that Tony is to never touch himself without Bucky presence or permission.

Bucky stands at the foot of the bed, his eyes holding a darkness that Tony craves.

“You’re such a little slut.”, he growled. Bucky grabs Tony’s ankles and yanks him down to the end of the bed.

“You can’t keep your fucking hands off my things for one goddamn night, can you?”

Tony whimpers as Bucky’s hands squeezes his ankles and pushes his legs up, displaying his ass and hard cock. Tony shakes with anticipation as Bucky pauses to take in the sight before him. He sees the bruises he’s left on Tony’s thighs, hips, and ass. Some are fading, others are brand new and still hurt Tony when he tries to sit down.

“Daddy.”, he whimpers.

“Shut up. You’ve been bitching since I got home.”

Tony writhes as Bucky’s hands begin to roam his body. His dick is leaking precum onto his stomach. Bucky decides that Tony doesn’t get to cum for a second time tonight. 

“Daddy, please, I want you.”

“Shoulda thought about that before you broke the rules.”

Tony’s growing frustrated. He just wants Bucky to say nice things and give him kisses all over like he does when Tony’s been good and they’re about to fall asleep. It’s not his fault Bucky doesn’t pay attention to him. It’s not his fault that he’s got to be bad for Bucky to even glance in his direction.

“Please, please-“

“I said shut up.”

Bucky strikes Tony’s right cheek - the one in his face - and Tony ceases his pleas. His breath is shuttered and tears sting his eyes. He blinks them away before they can fall and Bucky’s not any wiser as he pulls Tony up by his arms. 

Bucky roughly ushers Tony to the couch. The game is still on, the one he’d heard Bucky and Steve talking about earlier that week. 

“You’re gonna sit here and you’re gonna be quiet. You need something in your mouth to keep you from bitching.”, Bucky shoves Tony to his knees in front of the couch and he sits where he was before Tony sent him the last picture. 

Bucky undoes his pants and takes his cock out. He strokes it to full hardness and Tony knows what his job is once Bucky stills his hand. Tony leans forward and, without any licking, kissing, or sucking, takes Bucky’s length deep into his throat. He stays like that, with Bucky’s hand in the back of his head to keep him in place. 

Tony’s got nothing to do - in addition to holding Bucky’s cock in his mouth - but think. Tony wanted, needed affection, really. He’s been starved of it for so long. That is, until he met Bucky, but even he seems to be tiring of Tony’s needy, clingy ways.

Tony blinks hard and tears slip down his cheeks. Bucky sees and assumes it’s because of the stretch in his throat. He feels Tony’s heavy breathing against the base of his abdomen and keeps his hand on the back of Tony’s head.

Tony’s mind races with fleeting thoughts - the thoughts he doesn’t like. The ones that keep him up at night, the ones that are the reason he needs Bucky in the first place. Tony tells himself that he’s bad and he’ll never be good enough for Bucky. He’s annoying and bothersome and Bucky’s going to get rid of him. 

There on his knees, in the midst of what could very well become an emotional and mental breakdown, Tony obediently holds Bucky’s thick, long cock in his mouth, no signs or sounds of distress. 

Tony dares to glance upward and sees that Bucky still looks annoyed. His brows are tense and low, his lips are pressed in a flat line, and his jaw is clenched. Tony feels a deep burn spreading across his face and down his neck. Tony’s vision blurs as more tears fall from his eyes. He doesn’t notice it, but he’s been tapping on the floor for about a minute now. Three taps, made louder by his long acrylic nails, on the floor. The taps are what Tony uses to tell Bucky that something is too much, that he needs to stop and take a break. Tony doesn’t notice that he’s even doing it, his finger moves by itself. 

Bucky heard the taps and his brain finally kicks into gear. He knows he’s not supposed to freak out, that he’s supposed to change the scene quietly and fluidly to avoid Tony having a panic attack. He starts by running his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony’s eyes lull and close slowly, he feels Tony take a deep breath through his nose.

“Hey, babydoll. How ya doing?”, he asks, his tone is much more gentle than it has been all day.

Tony doesn’t answer. He gives no sign of response and Bucky heart skips a beat. 

“Come up here, kitten. I wanna talk to you.”, he says. 

Tony draws his mouth off of Bucky, but he looks ashamed as if he hadn’t finished a job.

“Don’t worry about that right now.”, Bucky says and Tony takes the liberty to tuck his dick back into his pants. Then, he sits opposite from Bucky on the couch, which is alarming because his favorite place to be is in Bucky’s lap. 

“You feeling okay, princess?”

Tony shakes his head. He looks like a child that’s preparing to be scolded or beaten. He’s tense and trying to make himself as small as possible. He hugs a couch pillow in front of him and buries his face in it.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Bucky gives Tony a minute to gather himself. Tony’s whimpering and sniffling behind the pillow. Bucky conceals his own frantic energy by worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You don’t like me.”, Tony simply says in a quiet voice. 

“What do you mean, baby?”

“You’re always mad at me. You never want to be around me. It’s like you don’t even care that I’m here until I do something to piss you off. That’s the only time you ever notice me.”, a few broken sobs shatter Tony’s words. Bucky can’t stand to see Tony like this, but he waits until Tony’s finished speaking.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m not good enough, Daddy. I’m sorry I make you mad all the time and I break the rules and I made you hate me.”

“Baby, you know that’s not true.”, Bucky tries. He doesn’t reach out to touch Tony, it’s too soon for that. He does lean forward, though, and he makes sure his voice is even. He doesn’t need Tony picking up on details that aren’t there. An uneven tone would make him spiral out of control inconsolably.

“No, I don’t!”, Tony cries.

“Tony, listen to me.”, Bucky didn’t like using such a stern tone when Tony was so vulnerable. Sure, he could handle it when Tony was riled up and disobedient, but now it just felt wrong. Nevertheless, it was the only way Tony would calm down enough to hear Bucky out.

“I know what’s wrong, pretty, and I’m the one who has to apologize. Daddy hasn’t been taking care of you like he should. I’ve been gone and preoccupied and I left you all alone. You don’t have to be sorry for my mistakes, gorgeous.”, Bucky speaks calmly and softly. Tony’s shoulders relax - perhaps not from the message, but just the sound of Bucky’s voice.

Tony doesn’t say anything, so Bucky continues.

“Babydoll, I should have been paying attention to you. I shouldn’t have ignored you. It was wrong of me to neglect you like that. I’m so sorry, Tony.”

“But Daddy has work and school. Daddy’s so tired-“, Tony cuts himself off as he continues to cry into the pillow.

Bucky takes a moment to think of something to say. He needs to find a real solution to Tony’s very real concerns.

“I’ll move things around for you. My classes are online, so those are more flexible. Listen, kitten, I got Friday and the weekend off. How about we go to the beach like you been wanting and we can go shopping after that.”, Bucky offers. Tony peaks up from behind the pillow. It’s been months since he and Bucky went out together.

“Really?”

“Yeah, darling. We’ll go to the mall. We can go to that store you like that has all those pretty panties.”

“You hate that store. You say the music they play sucks and the perfume smells bad.”

“But you love it, so it doesn’t matter.”

Tony’s not tense anymore. He’s cuddling into the back couch cushion, but he’d much rather be cuddling into Bucky’s side.

“Okay, Daddy. Thank you.”

“I owe it to you, darling. I’m sorry I haven’t been a very good Daddy, babydoll.”

“You’re the best Daddy.”, Tony crawls forward, wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck, and kisses his cheek.

“I’ll try to be. For you, princess.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stomach hurts and there’s so many things I should be doing instead of this but oh well this is God’s plan not mine
> 
> This chapter and the next one are a part 1/part 2 type situation so stay tuned

Tony looks down at his bruises. He knows they’re not from any sort of violent act, but they remind him of a time when they were. When he’d have bruises and blood all over his body. Never from Bucky - Bucky would never do anything like that, but Ivan, Obidiah, and Justin did.

“Baby?”, Tony hears Bucky call for him, but his brain doesn’t seem to be working, so he keeps staring into the mirror.

“Babydoll? Tony?”

Tony stays, Bucky’s voice fading into the background with all the other white noise flooding in through the cracked bedroom window.

Tony can feel the pain of his back eyes, busted jaws, and broken noses again. He remembers the first time his mother found him like that. Sneaking home passed curfew and trying to bandage himself up. Through her own expertise on the matter, she helped him.

The sting in his eyes goes unnoticed. The way he worries his bottom lip with his teeth goes unchecked, despite Bucky trying to get him to abandon the bad habit. He says it leaves nasty marks and scars on his pretty, full lips. 

Tony’s eyes drift down to the scar along the side of his ribs - the biggest of his collection. That was a bad night, he’d really pissed Ivan off that time. All he wanted to do was bake a cake for his birthday, but he’d made the wrong flavor and Ivan’d had a few too many to drink. One smashed beer bottle later, Tony found himself in the hospital.

“Tony, I- What’s the matter?”

Tony doesn’t know he’s sobbing until his knees give out and Bucky catches him. 

Bucky’s mind is racing, his heart is pounding. He’s never seen Tony in such a state. Even when he’s frustrated and in the deepest depths of his headspace - he thinks that’s what it’s called - he’s never seen him so distraught.

“Tony-“

He cuts himself off when Tony sits up and tries to leave. As gently, yet firmly as he can, he tugs Tony back into his lap, sitting with his back against the bathroom cabinets. 

“What’s got you so upset, kitten?”, he asks quietly, his voice nothing but a low rumble in his chest.

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.”

Tony takes a moment to catch his breath and Bucky waits patiently for him to do so. Tony’s fingers trace the scars on his thighs. Justin was a kinky bastard and he really had a thing for blood. 

“I was just thinking about some stuff.”, Tony starts.

“Care to tell me about it?”

“Not really.”

Bucky doesn’t want to push Tony too far or make him uncomfortable, but he can plainly see that something has been eating at Tony for a while now. He can’t just sit back with the knowledge that Tony’s struggling with something.

“I think you should, princess. I think you’d feel better if you did.”, he spoke softly, sighing lightly in relief when he felt Tony relax against him.

Tony searches for his words for a moment. He feels silly, only dressed in a pair of black, lacy panties while having a mental and emotional breakdown in the bathroom.

“I remembered some things. Things my exes did.”

Bucky tenses and Tony feels it. He’s never told Bucky about his exes before. Come to think of it, there’s a lot Bucky doesn’t know about Tony’s past.

“Like what?”, Bucky asks lightly. He kisses Tony’s shoulder as a gesture of reassurance. Tony’s still tracing his scars - Bucky’s surprised he’s doing so so openly - as memories still flood his mind.

“Bad things. Things Daddy would never do.”

“That’s right, gorgeous. I’d never hurt you.”, Bucky kisses him again.

Tony sees the bruises from Bucky’s fingers on his hips and thighs. He lightly runs his fingertips over them.

“So pretty.”, Bucky says.

“Really?”

“Yeah, baby. You’re beautiful.”

“Like this?”, Tony looks at his married skin.

“Because of this. You’ve been through a lot, Tony, and you’re right here with me because of it. I’ll make sure you ever feel that way again.”, Bucky speaks against his shoulder blade. 

Tony’s quiet again. He wipes his eyes, now red and puffy. He sinks further into Bucky for comfort and warmth. Tony wishes he could call Bucky something more than a good fuck and a best friend, but they’d promised this was nothing more than sex months ago. Right now, this felt like love and Tony was scared he’d ruin it by saying it out loud.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re alright, baby.”

—

Tony’s face is buried in his pillow, his fists curled into Bucky’s bedsheets as Bucky blows his back out. Tony’s voice had long since gone hoarse and left him completely, but the raspy, choppy cries are muffled by the pillow.

Bucky watches Tony’s ass bounce as he fucks him. He smacks it, making it move even more. Tony loves it, begging for more, more, more.

“Like it, princess?”

“Yes!”

Smack.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Tony’s already cum twice, making a mess of the sheets below him. He knows the rules and is feeling especially obedient, so he doesn’t touch himself and awaits another untouched orgasm.

“Faster, Daddy, please. Faster.”

“You take what I give you.”

Bucky stops, his hips flush against Tony. Tony whines at the ceased movement, begging for Bucky to keep fucking him.

“If I want it slow, you’ll take it slow.”, Bucky emphasizes this by almost pulling out completely at a snail’s pace. It’s a torturous drag that has Tony curling his toes.

“Oh, God...”

Bucky snaps his hips forward suddenly, thrusting as fast as humanly possible.

“If I want it fast, that’s how you’ll take it, too.”

Tony’s screaming as best he can, he’s singing Bucky’s praises without coherently saying a word.

“No greedy little bitch is gonna tell me how to fuck.”

It’s all Tony can take. He cums again and, finally, Bucky follows not long after. Tony moans happily as he feels Bucky’s release spilling down his thighs. Bucky pulls out and plugs Tony up. 

“Feels so good, Daddy.”, Tony’s taps the end of the plug.

“You okay, kitten?”

“Yeah, Daddy.”

“I’m gonna get a towel. I’ll be right back to clean you up, princess.”

A minute later, Bucky returns. He wipes away the mess and cleans the sheets while Tony finds just the right t-shirt to wear to bed. Bucky’s t-shirt, of course - despite owning several expensive, luxury nighties that he absolutely needed to buy.

Tony passes by a mirror and sees the bruises and hickies that have blossomed. He smiles now, knowing that the man he loves put them there.

Bucky’s not surprised when Tony clings to him when they both climb into bed. He is shocked - numbed to his very core - when he hears Tony whisper something as he falls asleep.

“I love you.”

Oh.


End file.
